Deep Elf
The Seventh House dug into the earth, the last place that had yet been explored. They found the land dark and dreadful, filled with terrors none had dreamed could be true. Their fear overtook them and they fled, only to find themselves deeper in the darkness, scattered and alone. Sorin saw this and out of the stone he carved Baleena, the queen of stone. But Sorin could not stay, for his place was in the sky, so Baleena carved four other gods to help her guide the lost Sixth House back to safety. First she made her husband, Neffin to find the hearts of her people, so that they may be guided and judged so she might understand their fear. Neffin saw their hearts were filled with fear and said to Baleena that they should be hardened. Second, she made Goladii so that he may teach the Sixth House how to harden their hearts. He made their hearts as stone and forged a wall that blocked their fear. Third, she made Vinik, who was both warrior and guide. He taught the Seventh House how to travel through the caves of the darkness and how to bend the stone to their needs. Finally, from the metals of the earth, she made Sorva, who was the Clockwork God, so that the Seventh House might know reason within the madness of the dark. The Seventh House faught off the darkness and their hearts were as stone. And they were the Eldaharl. - Ulatra Marai Random Starting Ages Age Categories Random Height and Weight Appearance Unlike their cousins across the ocean, deep elves are very pale. They were not cursed with dark skin, and because of this they are very pale from the lack of the sun's touch. Their hair also is absent in color, but the hue is known the change from pure white to the darkest black. Their eyes are brightly colored, have no pupils, and faintly glow. They are very slender and are slightly shorter than humans. They share sleek features and pointed ears that all elves have. Society & Culure Society While they share similarities with drow, they are socially a far cry from the evil that reigns supreme in the drow's underdark. Deep elves are very communal and loyal to their neighbors. They feel that in order to survive the dark terrors that are lurking around every corner, they must keep tight communities. Deep elves have very strick rules and regulations in order to help keep everyone alive. All deep elves follow these rules because they known that they only help. There is little corruption, and they always keep close to one another and are generally lawful good. Religion Deep elves follow their own pantheon that is seperate from all other elves. Because of their views differing so much from all other elven races, they were forced to adopt a new group of gods to call thier own. Religion is very prominent in their culture. Everything they do is for the gods and the good of their communities. Relations Deep elves don't interact with other surface races very much. They are very friendly with dwarves, having similar ideals. Most other subterranean races are evil, and therefore they fight against them frequently. Deep elves have a standing army to combat the forces of the underdark. Adventurers It is not uncommon to see blood elves traveling around the world. With the desire to find pleasure and happiness, a blood elf could seek it anywhere. Whether they want money, power, or love, anywhere they go could yield enjoyment, and with their positive outlook on all things, it is no wonder they get along with almost anyone they come across. Racial Traits *'+2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Constitution:' Deep elves are nimble and friendly, but maintain the fraility of elves. *'Medium:' Deep elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed:' Deep elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Darkvision:' Deep elves can see in the dark up to 120 feet. *'Scent:' Deep elves have scent. *'Keen Senses:' Deep elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception Skill checks. *'Stoneseer:' Deep elves add +1 to the caster level of any spells with the earth desriptor. They also gain the following spell-like abilities: constant - nondetection; 1/day ''- magic stone'', stone shape, stone tell. ''The caster level fro these spell-like abilities is equal to the deep elf's character level. *'Stonewalker:' Deep elves can ''meld into stone once per day with a caster level equal to his character level. At 5th level a deep elf can stone glid at a speed of 20 ft. usable for 1 round per level. At 15th level a deep elf can stone glid at will. *'Weapon Familiarity: '''Deep elves are proficient with warhammers, shortbow (including the composite shortbow, and short sowrds and treat any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapons. *'Languages:''' Deep elves begin play speaking Undercommon and Harlthi. Moon elves with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: All elven sublanguages, Aklo, Aquan, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnome, Goblin, and Ultramar Common.